Who Needs Catnip When You Have a Wolf?
by notashamedtobe
Summary: This is for LFC. Mature content which isn't surprising if you've read any of my other stories.


_**This is a pure smut one shot dedicated to LFC. Girl, if hot wolf ass isn't inspiration I don't know what is. **_

I turn off my bike, swinging my leg over after throwing down the kick stand. I adjust my nuts, scan the parking lot nonchalantly. I roll my eyes at the name, same thing I did the last time I was here. _Here Kitty Kitty_ is a happening spot.

I head towards the front door, the bouncer once again not asking for my ID. I make my way inside ignoring the blaring music and neon lights that pulse with the beat of the music. Then I feel someone's hand on my arm. I turn around and lose my breath. Fuck, it ain't imprinting but don't tell my dick that. He's standing up wanting to say hi.

She's tall, about a couple inches shorter than Leah. She's tanned but not Native American like myself. A Latina; a hot ass sexy bitch of a Latina. She pulls me along and I have no choice but to follow. We're walking down some dim hallway away from the stages and the people out front. She passes some huge ass bouncer guy that makes Jake and the rest of us look like preschoolers. He nods at her and opens a door that almost blends into the dark wood paneling.

I follow her inside and hear the door and the lock click when I step inside. I just stand in the middle of what seems to be an office of sorts. I smell her scent all over the place. This has to be her office. Holy fucking threesomes Batman, is this _her_ place? She goes to stand behind her desk. In the well lit office, I can see her better. I mean with my awesome wolf sight, out there wasn't even an issue but I like being able to get a good look at her without all the lights and fog and crap. She's curvy. I mean the kind of curvy that makes a dude get a woody without even trying. Her tits are fantastic. Her hips are the kind a man has to grab to push into her even deeper. And her ass? Plenty to squeeze as I pound away.

She's wearing a crisp short sleeve button down. Her tits are too big for it to be properly buttoned and I see a pinstriped bra under it, cleavage spilling out of it in a very delicious way. The shirt's tucked into a skirt that matches the bra and ends just above her knee. Her hair is a mess of black, curls that loosely frame her face and reach just below her shoulders. Her lips? Dude, they're what every 12 year old boy imagines wrapped around his dick when we find out our dick is for more than peeing. Angelina Jolie? Pft. That bitch ain't got smack on this woman here. It dawns on me then that we still haven't spoken. Still haven't said a word to one another.

Amusement is in her brown eyes as she braces her hands on the desk. Dirty thoughts about her and that desk start to play in my mind. Fuck, I'm so hard I'm tenting out the front of my jeans. She seems to realize it and her eyes travel down my face to my crotch. Finally she speaks, "You'll more than do. Sit."

It's not a request. It's a command and that just about bristles the hairs on my nuts. Who the fuck does she think she is? Not my Alpha. She's looking at me and there's a hardness in her eyes now. She's used to be listened to. Immediately. Well sorry honey, I don't listen to any bitch except Jake. I just look at her and she laughs. A full belly laugh that can put Santa's to shame.

She wipes at her eyes before catching her breath. She points to the chair again, this time her voice is a bit softer. "Please sit?" I do as she asks. She licks her lips. Holy fuck, no wonder girls wanna drop their panties when LL does it. Fuck, it makes me imagine her tongue licking other things. She smiles before continuing, "I'm Kristy. This fine establishment is mine."

I nod appreciatively, "Me and my boys had a great time for my...Jake's bachelor party. The final act was wicked."

Her smile just gets bigger. "Yes Miss Dandelion and her pet kitty, Little Furry. Funny you should mention them..." She licks her lips again and I adjust my dick so sitting isn't as painful. "I'm having a slight issue with Little Furry right now. Seems some of my other girls, the ones that have been here longer, have taken issues with all the attention Little Furry's been getting. That night when you and your boys were here? Well that just went and broke the camel's back. Now, I took care of those other girls..."

Took care? The way she says it makes me sit up straighter. I can't help but ask, "How?'

Her smile gets devious and yeah I'm pretty sure my dick won't come down until I'm out of her office and her scent isn't invading my personal space. She tilts her head a bit before answering. She shrugs, "I fired their skank asses and when one of those dumb twats tried to get loud with me...me? Like I wasn't born and raised in NY? Like I won't cut a heifer? She don't know me." Oh, there's just the hint of hoochie coming out in her voice now as she gets a little worked up. "I knocked that bitch on her flat ass. Told the other two fucks that they can take the three weeks pay I graciously offered as severance pay or they can get nothing. They looked at their 'girl' bawling on the floor and took the money and bounced." She looks at her nails. "Fucking broke a nail."

Whoa, her heat reminds me a bit of Leah without the wolf in it. I nod and ask, "So what's Little Furry's issue?"

She purses her lips. "Her head's not in the game right now. It's been two weeks since I fired the other girls. She's still off. I mean, even Miss Dandelion's noticed and that's one dumb twit. Sweet as candy but...you know what I mean. They're not pulling in as many customers as before. I'm trying to be patient but it's not one of my strong suits. Fucking cliquey high school bullshit them other bitches brought into my place. I don't have time for that shit. I want Little Furry to get back into the game like only she can. I hate losing money. Plus she's good. My best girl here and a good pal. I don't like seeing her like this. So I need your help."

It doesn't go unnoticed by me when she says help, she's looking directly at my crotch. Should I be offended? Nah, I think I'm about to get laid so it's all good. I rub my jaw all cool like. "I think I can help."

Kristy just smiles at me like I'm Miss Dandelion's special brother. "You seem to have the right equipment. I'm going to tell my boy, Jericho, to take you to one of the private rooms in the back. She's going to head back their thinking you're here for a lap dance. I know you enjoyed it last time." She rises and I do the same. Now, I'm all for helping out the cause but I wanna hit that piece on the other side of the desk as well. I grab her arm when she tries to walk past me. Just leave my hand resting on her wrist. She looks at it, then at me. "I never said it was going to be a joint effort."

I nod, licking my lips and enjoying the catch in her breath. "I got that. I just want to know if you need any help yourself?"

She smiles and moves closer, my hand falling away from her wrist. Her hands land on the waistband of my jeans. She tugs them by the belt loops so I'm even closer. She lets out a breathy little sigh as my hard cock sits between our bodies. She's so soft. She leans forward and licks my bottom lip before sliding her tongue down to my jaw. She bites me slightly. Before I give a little yelp of pain, her tongue is in my mouth. It's so fucking quick and before it registers, she's gone. Standing by the door. I mock glare at her and walk over to her. As she opens the door, I move to exit and feel her slap my ass. I look back at her. She's smiling. Her words make me smile in return, "Maybe."

She calls her boy, Jericho, over and gives him instructions. His face remains passive until she gently strokes his cheek. The look of longing that's in his eyes surprises me. She doesn't notice as she's already closing her door. He stares at the door for a brief moment before getting his game face back on. Our eyes meet and we don't say a word. I follow him and before long we're in the back of the club where the private rooms are held.

He opens a door and motions with his head for me to go inside. "She'll be here in a few." His voice is deep. If I was a girl, it would make me drop my knickers. Wonder if he taps any of the stripper ass here. Then the look he gave Kristy moments ago squashes that. That dude's in love. Love? Whatever. I'll take ass over love any day now. Fucking Jake, Sam and Quil all mushy and doodling hearts in the dirt with their paws. Fuck. That. Shit.

I sit in the comfy chair with no arms in the middle of the room. I take a gander around the room, noticing all types of shit on the walls. And a whole lot of mirrors. Wicked awesome. The door opens and in she walks. God, she's as yummy as the last time. But there's a hardness in her face now. Don't worry baby, in a few there's going to be a _hardness_ in you somewhere else. She's wearing some leather dominatrix looking outfit. A tight ass corset that barely contains her nipples. There's a hint of pink areola peeking out with her movements. Woo hoo! The corset ends midriff, showing me an expanse of creamy milky goodness. Her belly button's pierced and a colored jewel glitters whenever the light hits it. She has on these boy short things with black thigh high boots on. Her strawberry blonde hair is pin straight in a high ponytail.

Then there are her eyes. Dude, those motherfuckers are killer. Light blue in the middle, like the Caribbean water, but lighter. Surrounded by a deeper blue that reminds me of fairy tales for some reason. The color is so rich and striking. She has her eyes lined and deeply smoky. Her cheeks have a faint blush to them and it's not make up. She recognizes me. I can tell by how her heartbeat is starting to race. Her lips are painted a deep plum like color. I don't think red would look right. This color makes her look bad ass. She stops in front of me. She kicks her lips making them extra shiny. Wonder if it's that smudge proof crap because I'm going to be shoving a whole lot of meat into that pretty mouth in a bit.

"So you came back?" It was a stupid question but she's just asking to break the silence. Her tone is insolent and yeah, I dig it.

I nod slowly, "Yep."

She smirks. "Guess you had a good time then?"

I answer her once more. "Yep."

She giggles, all soft like. Such a contradiction to the hard ass attitude and outfit she has on. "Well aren't you just a talker? By all means please do shut up."

I stand and place my hands on her hips, pulling her flush against me. Oh yeah, kitty likes. I can smell her start to get aroused. Her heart's racing. She places a hand on my chest between our bodies. I look down at her petite frame, licking my lips. Her pulse spikes. I lower my mouth to her ear, "Make me."

She gladly accepts the challenge. She pushes me away watching as I sit back down. She walks over to the wall and turns on the stereo system. Music that matches her outfit blares out of the Bose speakers. Portishead's _Glory Box_ fills the room.

_I'm so tired, of playing  
Playing with this bow and arrow  
Gonna give my heart away  
Leave it to the other girls to play  
For I've been a temptress too long_

She walks over to another section of the wall and grabs a blue and black leather flogger. It has strands coming off the handle. I'm intrigued. She walks back towards me, the strands of the flogger swaying in the air. She clicks it onto some part of her shorts and I watch as it moves as she does. She starts dancing to the beat of the song. Her hands run along the material of her outfit like my fingers want to. She does some squat thing and I bite my lip from crying out as the shorts ride up her crotch. She then gets lower and winds up in a split.

"Fuck me..." I ground out as I watch her bounce her ass from that position on the floor. She's not even touching me yet. She somehow gets onto her ass and pulls herself up using my knees as leverage. Thank fuck, she's touching me. She runs her hands up her hips along the sides of her breasts before stopping at the front of the corset. It's held together by these pin looking things which she slowly unsnaps one by one. Fuck, how long is this song? She starts at the bottom and works her way up exposing more and more of her pale skin. She throws the material across the room before straddling me in the chair.

Fuck if she moves like this when partially clothed...well I can't wait until we get naked. She's gyrating on my wood moaning as the material of her boy shorts rub against her clit. Then she fucking yanks my hair and pulls my head back. "Suck me."

Her voice sounds like sex. I happily oblige and take one of her nipples between my teeth and as she continues to move on me. I bite down gently while kneading her ass to make her move harder against me. Her arousal grows and I can smell when she floods her shorts. She moans and moves to step off of me but I'm not fucking done yet. I switch to her other breast and lave everything but her nipple. She groans in frustration. I feel her hands moving and hear the click before it registers.

The flogger comes down hard on the side of my leg. I growl before looking at her. She curtly says, "I'm getting up now."

I watch as she moves off of me, flogger in hand. Ciara's _Ride It _comes on and she starts to move to the beat of the music again. She uses the falls of the flogger instead of her hands along her body teasing her nipples. She does some Ciara type move with shaking her ass and winds up giving me her back before surprising the shit out of me. She brings the flogger down on her ass. Holla. She moves her body towards me, shaking and dipping it low and whatever else that has my eyes attached to that sweet little ass. She stops right in front of me and looks at me over my shoulder. "Take them off."

I do as she asks, slowing pulling the fuckers down her creamy legs. Her arousal's stronger as this final barrier is gone. She steps out of them. I bring the shorts to my face and take a deep whiff. Fuck she's going to taste so sweet on my tongue. The flogger stings my thighs again. I look up at her. "Fuck, that stung."

She rolls her eyes. "You're cheating."

I shake my head. "Cheating would be if I took a lick. I'm just smelling." My smart ass response earns me another loud smack to the thighs.

"Drop them." I do as she asks. She drops the flogger to the floor as she continues to dance, rotating her bare ass on my lap. She looks at me over her shoulder. "You're a big boy aren't you?" She can't help but feel my dick. "I wonder how strong..."

She never finishes the thought. I grab her waist and flip her body so we're facing each other now. I nod with my head and she just looks at me. Fuck this. I grab her ass, haul her up, throw her legs over my shoulders as I slump a bit in the chair and sit her on my face. My tongue's in her snatch before she knows what's going on.

"Holy fuck! Yes..." She's clutching my hair for support and because I'm damn good at this and she's slightly incoherent right now. I run my tongue along her lower lips before sucking her clit into my mouth. I got her cumming in seconds. It's a strong one too because she gets limp and I have to brace my hands against her lower back so she doesn't fall. I manage to bend over to catch her in my arms before lowering her to the floor. Her eyes are slightly glazed. She licks her lips before asking, "What the hell was that?"

I smirk at her, "Stress relief. Hold on now. I ain't done yet." I push the chair back with a swift kick of my leg. I get between her legs and slide two fingers inside her as I eat her out some more. Her cries of pleasure are bouncing off the walls. I bring her to orgasm twice more before tearing my mouth from her body. I rub my face that's wet with her juices. I stand and shuck off my shirt. I move to unbuckle my jeans but feel her small hands on my wrists.

"Let me." Her ponytail's askew. I nod as she unbuttons me and slowly lowers the zipper. My dick pops out to say hi. Her eyes widen to almost cartoonish proportions. "Oh sweet Jesus..."

I laugh, "Nah baby. But I will have you calling me God a couple of times." That seems to bring her back into the game. She shoves my jeans down my legs as I kick off my boots without falling. I kick my jeans off and before I can scratch my left nut, she has her mouth on me. "Ohh fuck..."

She pulls her mouth away to smile at me, "Maybe I'll have you calling me God first."

That reminds me, "Hey what is your name?" She licks some of my man juice off the my slit. I shudder as her nails rake along my sac. I barely hear her whisper Nala. "Like _The Lion King_?"

She takes my shaft into her mouth as she hums. I guess that's a yes. My hands yank her ponytail loose. Her hair's like silk. I run my hands through it. I wrap a couple of strands around the base of my cock. I move my hand along my shaft as she blows me. I wanna cum so bad but it has to be in her. The first load has to be inside that sweet snatch. I release myself and pull her head away. "I have to cum inside you. I have to feel your pussy milk my cock."

She nods and moves up my body slowly, pausing to nip and lick whatever she feels like. She's standing in front of me, body pressed against mine. I squat down and grab a rubber from my wallet. She takes the foil packet from me and rips it open. She rolls it down my cock and looks at me, a dare in her eyes.

I hoist her up giving her no time to prepare as I slide my dick inside her. "Oh God!"

I move her body up and down on my shaft as I walk us over to the wall. I pin her body against it and grab a handful of her hair so she has to look at me. I as pound into her, I can't help but gloat, "Told ya."

She laughs at my words as sweat starts to slide down our bodies. She digs the heels of her boots into my ass. Fuck that hurts so good. I'm gripping her ass to go deeper. She reaches between us to rub her clit. I look at her, groaning out. "Fuck, Nala, that's hot."

She just focuses on the pleasure. I take the previously ignored nipple into my mouth. Her pussy's convulsing around me as she cums again. I explode inside her and we clumsily slide to the floor. I take her face between my hands, happy to still be connected to her. I kiss her slow and deep. She moans into my mouth. The kiss breaks and I slide from her. She smirks when she tells me, "You win."

I laugh and get up. I discard the condom and sit down beckoning for her. She deposits herself onto my lap. I play with the ends of her hair. "Hell of a dance Nala. Hell of a dance." Our laughter is louder than the music playing.

**A Few Weeks Later - - - **

Jake had told me and Em to go to the other packs' lands and yeah I'm down with that. Shit's starting to get real and I don't know if this one week could possibly turn into two or three. I need to release some tension before heading south. It's pretty early but I'm hoping she's there. I pull into the parking lot and hop off my bike. I head inside and it's pretty empty.

There are a couple of girls dancing on the side stages but center stage is dark. I make my way towards Kristy's office. Jericho's stationed outside her door. He looks at me before poking his head inside to announce me. He steps aside so I can enter.

She's still as hot as before. She's wearing a pair of dark rinse skinny jeans and a basic white tank. Love that her bra is hooker red. "Well looks who's back." I smile at her. Then mood in the air changes and I know.

I sigh, "She's gone." It's not a question.

Kristy nods sadly. "Yeah Paul, she's gone. She told me your name after you left. Hell you had her in that room for close to three hours. When you left she couldn't stop talking about how you made her feel. How good you were. She could also barely walk. You worked her out good. The fire was back in her eyes but I knew. She told me that she was done. Told me that she wanted to go back home and sip SoCo on her back porch." She walks over to her desk. She pulls an envelope out of a drawer. She holds it out to me.

I walk over and take it. I sit in an empty chair to read it. Such quaint handwriting. I open the envelope and pull out the note.

_Paul,_

_Thanks for a night that only exists in Penthouse letters. When you left, you made me realize that enough's enough and I knew it was time for me to move on. I thank you for that._

_Nala_

_PS...By my count, you called me God three times more than I did you. Just saying._

I fold the note and shove it in my pocket. Kristy's looking at me. I crack my knuckles and lean forward, "How sturdy's that desk?"

She smiles coyly, "Guess we're about to find out." She stands and whips off her tank.

Ah yeah, saving the world can wait a couple of hours.

**Ta da! Sorry LFC, I couldn't let you have all the fun. **


End file.
